Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Love or Torture
by starjumper
Summary: Everyone else was doing one so I guess it's my turn. The flock and ella play T.D.DD.K.L.T with hilarious results hint: Fax, forced Figgy and plenty of pink .Rated K-plus because my dares are to awsome to be rated K.
1. The First Dare

**A/N: Hi this is my first maximum ride story thing so I am pretty much winging it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Max's POV

Damn those pesky girls. They've put makeup all over my face while I was asleep. I start rinsing off the makeup when I get a plan. An evil plan like Angel's plan to take over the world.

Step one: get them to play a game of truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture with me

"Hey Nudge, Angel want to play a game of T..K.L.T with me" It's an abbreviation and they know what it means because they taught me the stupid game.

"Yeah!" they both said in unison

"I'll go get the others" speed said Nudge running up the stairs.

"We can play in the lounge room" I said trying so hard not to think of my plans so Angel wouldn't know.

About five minutes later Gazzy, Iggy, Ella and Nudge came down.

"Where's Fang?" Angel asked

Nudge spun around and headed back up the stairs then dragged Fang down. For some reason even though Fang is stronger Nudge got him into the Lounge room no problem.

Iggy's POV

I wonder why we're doing this. The lights aren't out and they've got plenty to do. Oh well maybe if I choose kiss they will dare me to kiss Ella.

I found a seat which was really hard because everyone was quiet. Then we started.

"Okay I'll go first" said Nudge cheerfully. "Iggy" She said cheerfully "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love, or torture"

"Umm" I had to think Nudge can be unpredictable at times but she's happy which means she's got something in mind for everything. "Kiss."

Fang's POV

"Kiss" said Iggy probably thinking he would get to kiss Ella or something.

Then Nudge leant over and whispered something in his ear and the colour in his face drained.

"No anything but that" he pleaded.

"On the cheek just a peck" she said Her smile widening

Then he moaned and looked at me. Then I realised. He Was Going To Kiss Me! I put my hands down to get up and sprint but Max grabbed my hand and pulled me back and held me down. Oh God! (Insert 3 swear word of your choice with an exclamation mark at the end of each)

Then He pecked me right on the cheek. Disgusting.

"Gross. Yuk. Disgusting! GET OFF ME!" I screamed trying to run.

Max let me go and I jumped up rubbing my cheek. Iggy had his hands over his face and was blushing fiercely.

"Its okay Fang you can sit down" I looked at Iggy as I sat down and then everyone erupted in laughter except me and Iggy.

"My turn" said Max cheerfully.

**A/N: It's an old joke.**

**Let me explain. Everyone thought Fang and Iggy were gay and were dating. Until Max and Fang of course.**

**I probably won't get many reviews but who cares.**

**If you do give a review a suggestion for Max's revenge would be nice.**


	2. Double Dare

Chapter 2

**I noticed everyone has a disclaimer so we have for my disclaimer. Max!**

**Max: Thanks**

**Stars: No problem I like giving introductions**

**Max: You own nothing! Mwahahaha!**

**Stars: Ok and you own Fangs Heart –laughs hysterically- **

**Max: Shut up and let's get on with this**

**Stars: Okay, okay I was just having fun–sighs-**

Max's POV

"My turn" Time for revenge "Nudge truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture"

"Um..................." she bit her lip "Double dare that way it won't be that bad because you have to do it to."

Shoot! There goes my plan. Oh well. Something that won't embarrass me but it will her.

I GOT IT!

I lean over and put up my hand so Fang won't hear "You and me have to kiss Fang and on the lips."

She gasped "No Way!"

"I'll go first" I said. I love Fang so it doesn't matter. I lean over and kiss Fang and as I pull away he pulls me back and continues to kiss me. After about five minutes he stopped and pulled back then he seemed confused.

"Oh shoot!" he said jumping up and speeding up the stairs and slamming the door.

Nudge's POV

Thank god I don't have to kiss Fang. His run off and locked the door behind him.

"Fang you have to eat sometime!" yelled max banging on his door.

"I'll starve to death" He yelled back

"What about when you need to go!?"

"Stuff it!"

"How will you live without me in there?!"

Silence and then the door opened slightly and Fang poked out his head.

"I'll let you in on a secret" he said softly.

Max moved closer. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her in locking the door behind them. I'm so relieved!

Max's POV

Fang has just pulled me in to his room after I asked him how he will live without me and locked me and him in his room. Oh man I'm blushing.

He pulled me closely and kissed me then pulled back leaving me there. He went over and pulled out his laptop.

"What do I do?" I said.

He slid over on his bed and patted the spare spot next to him. Then something hit me. He was pinned to the bed by his laptop. I quickly turned towards the door and flung the door.

"Come and get him!" I yelled and then ran over to him and held down his hands.

Fang's POV

Traitor! She flung open the door and let everyone in. Now Nudge is looking down at me nervously while I struggled to get free.

"Max you traitor!" I yelled at her and I heard her giggle.

Nudge was still standing there biting her nails.

"Nudge on the cheek is acceptable" said Max ignoring me.

I guess on the cheek isn't as bad. I stopped struggling and just looked away from Nudge and the door. Then I felt a small peck on my cheek and it was all over. There grips loosened on my ankle and wrist.

"If we promise no one else will kiss you will you play it again" Said Angel.

I looked up at her to see she was pulling Bambi eyes at me. I sighed. No way now I can say Stuff that or no way.

"Okay, but one more time and.........." I paused to let their imaginations run wild.

"It's my turn now" said Gazzy.


	3. Pink Glorious Pink!

**Hello everyone welcome to the third chapter of Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Love or Torture. Which we will now call TDDdKLT. Now I present Max!**

**Max: Thanks but you don't have to introduce me in every chapter**

**Stars: Get Out!**

**Max: What...?**

**Stars: Get out! How dare you question my introductions?!**

**Max: -leaves-**

**Stars: I own nothing except this dare.**

**R&R**

Gazzy's POV

"My turn!" I said cheerfully skipping down to the lounge room and sitting on the couch.

The others followed slowly. Really slowly. Finally they sat down and we were ready.

"Fang" I said cheerfully looking at him and his face darkened "You know the drill."

He nodded and then silence.

"Dare" He said looking at me with that "Do something bad and see what happens" look. That made me happy.

I could make him do anything at all. Mwahaha. Then it hit me and I must've looked evil because Fangs face went pale. He was more than likely thinking 'I should've chosen Truth, Why?!'

Fang's POV

I should've chosen Truth. Why?!

"I dare you to wear completely pink, including hair" Pink he said PINK! "For two hours."

Oh God!

"No!" I said breaking the show no emotion rule "Anything but that!" **(A/N: does anyone notice a pattern here).**

He shook his head and his smile grew. Then I realised everyone was just cracking up thinking about.

"Nudge, it's your time to shine!" He said pointing to Nudge.

She squealed and was practically bouncing up and down. Then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up stairs. I wonder how she's doing that.

Max's POV

Poor Fang he gets kissed 3 times but I guess only two of them were bad and now he has to wear all pink. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes insane and kidnaps us all and makes us his slaves and everything. I almost feel sorry for the guy. Almost.

_30 long minutes (For Fang) later_

OMG! Fangs back and he looks so hilarious in pink. It's so funny. I wish I had a camera I could take a picture. His got a pink shirt, a pink hoodie, pink jeans, pink socks and most of all a little pink ribbon that goes around his head and loops into a bow on top.

"Fang" Giggled Nudge

"What?" He mumbled meanly back.

"Pink is so not your colour" She said bursting into laughter

He mumbled something and continued to watch the movie. We figured by the time this movie ends he could change back. But everyone is too busy laughing at Fang to watch the movie.

I dragged myself over to the couch and rested my chin on the edge. He looked at me sternly but it's hard to take him seriously with all the pink.

"I think you look beautiful" I said smiling at him.

"Thank you" he said smiling back using those dark eyes of his to draw my attention away from everyone standing there.

Then he moved a bit of hair out of my eyes and placed his hand in my cheek bone. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

"Get a room!" Yelled Iggy from the kitchen. He was making popcorn or something.

I looked at Fang confused and he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the movie. I wonder how Iggy knew we were kissing.

By the time I turned around to watch the movie everyone had stopped picking on Fang because; number one, he had blended into the couch and you couldn't see him anymore and number two, it was the good part of the movie.

_2 hours later_

Fang's POV

Finally the movie's over I can go get changed.

I quickly jumped off the couch and ran up to my room. I flung open the cupboard and put on the first black thing in there. I have learnt a lesson from all this. Never, ever say Dare.

When I got back down stairs everyone was ready to play again. Then something hit me I heard a little voice in my head telling me to say dare before I did say dare.

"Angel" I said with curiosity.

"I did make you say Dare if you want to know" she said innocently smiling at me.

Everyone laughed and I looked at Max as I sat down and she blushed deeply. She's been doing that a lot lately. I wonder why.

"Fang" said Max smiling at me.

"Yeah" I said showing no emotion.

"I wouldn't blame you if you went insane and made us all your slaves or something"

I smiled at her. "I have" I smiled evilly "You just haven't seen Gazzy's room yet.

I looked at Gazzy and his face went pale.

"You wouldn't" he said petrified. I nodded smiling at him.

Then he jumped up and sprinted up the stairs.

"My Turn!" Screamed Iggy.

"We're not deaf" screeched everyone at the same time.

"I wanted Gazzy to hear me"

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long. I really am and next chapter I have invited someone else to be my disclaimer. Someone who I like more.**

**I also challenge any of my readers to guess 2 patterns in my last 3 chapters. The answers will be revealed next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and keep on smiling.**

**-Stars-**


	4. Who's cuter?

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to this story which I am too lazy to write the title of. When I left you I had a challenge for you. The answers were I always have an amazingly evil dare for each chapter and Fang gets the worst of every dare (I've decided to stop picking on him but it's so easy). One suggested in my comments was that Fang gets a kiss in everyone. **

**Iggy: Are you going to introduce me?**

**Stars: I've given up on introductions and now I just look pretty –smiles sweetly-**

**Iggy: I'm sure you're beautiful but you see I'm blind. Hey! Did I tell you about the time I saved a puppy from.......**

**Stars: That doesn't work on me Iggy**

**Iggy: Fine you own nothing start the story.**

Iggy's POV

"Ella I can't remember what to say so I hope you know" I said hoping I'd get to kiss someone other than Fang (I'm never going to live that down).

"Um............" She has such a nice voice "Truth" Dammit!

I then got it me and Fang are had a competition on his blog to see who was cuter me or him. He won by one vote. Time to become a tie. Hey that rhymes.

"Who do you think is cuter, me or Fang?" I said ignoring Fangs triumphant laugh.

"Iggy" she said then I heard Nudge giggle.

"Aha" I yelled pointing in Fangs general direction "Now we tie"

"Not yet if you get to choose someone to pick who's cuter then I get to" He said.

That was really long for Fang.

"Your reasoning is fair but I don't like it" I said crossing my arms

"We're all rolling our eyes Igs" said Max

I could tell she was grinning.

Fang's POV

"Max" I said looking at her.

"You defiantly" she said pointing at me.

"Not fair you two are dating she has to choose you!" Iggy yelled.

"So are you and Ella" said Angel then quickly covered her mouth.

We laughed except for Iggy and Ella who were blushing.

"Fine you're in the lead" He said "Nudge" he said now sounding hopeful.

"Hmm......." She was lost for word Amazing! "Gazzy"

"Yes!" Gazzy said punching one fist into the air. "One for Gazzy"

Iggy frowned and pouted like a baby would.

"Please Iggy just admit I am cuter than you"

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it" Max said jumping up and opening the door.

Max's POV

"I have a Package for a " said the girl at the door.

She looked my age and was quite pretty she didn't even have red hair. Bonus!

"Gazzy did you order something" I yelled.

His eyes lit up and he was over at the door and had the package in one second flat. Then I heard Iggy cough.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said looking at her.

"Sure" she said wearily.

"Who do you think is cuter him?" I pointed to Iggy "Or him?" I pointed to Fang.

"Hmm......." she looked from one to the other. "I must admit I sort of have a thing for red heads" she said.

"Hey Fang! She has a thing for red heads too" I said cheekily **(A/N: I don't even know if that's a word. It's pronounced cheek-ee-lee)**.

He mumbled something along the lines of 'watch it' and glared at me.

"Him" she said pointing at Iggy.

"Yes!" yelled Iggy punching a fist in the air at and the same time standing up. "We tie again!"

I rolled my eyes. How did he know she was pointing at him? That boy confuses me somtimes his blind other times he can see.

"Thank you you've made him happy so now he probably won't trash Fang's room and hack his blog" I said slamming the door in her face.

"I wonder what Gazzy got" Said Nudge.

"He got an alarm clock for our bomb. Oh by the way Max we used your alarm clock in our bomb in the first book" He said.

I sighed. No use yelling at him now. I sat down and then noticed a little bit of jealousy cross Fang's face as Ella leaned her head on Iggy's shoulder. Maybe it was because she was my sister and reminded him of me and she was with Iggy and stuff.

I shuffled closer to him then lifted myself then plopped onto his lap. He grunted and shuffled a bit then wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I gave him a peck on the forehead.

"I will get you back" I heard him whisper in my ear. I felt the blood drain from my face.

I'm going to DIE! Help me god his going to kill me or something close to it.

"My turn and you look pale Max" said Angel concerned. _Help Me Angel Fangs going to kill me!_ I thought

She shrugged "Don't worry he won't kill you but close" I felt paler and almost fainted.

**A/N: One more chapter done and in record time. I must let you know the next chapter Angel will rule! And we'll find out why Fang is called Fang. (Hint: It has something to do with **_**The School**_**)**

**Tune in sometime soon for the next chapter.**

**Iggy: Yeah she already told me what's going to happen and how Fang gets revenge I Love it! I think you should try and take over the world Stars you're so evil minded at times.**

**Stars: -Blushes- I try. B.T.W: It's your time to vote. I have created a poll for people to decide who's cuter please vote. **

**-Stars-**


	5. Torture Terror

**A/N: Hey everyone. Welcome to my next chapter I call it 'Torture Terror'. I was going to name it 'the dare we stopped picking on Fang'. But that's way too long. **

**Iggy: I think I have a new power**

**Stars: What's that?**

**Iggy: I can see into the future because I can already see what your story is going to be.**

**Stars: That's because I told you!**

**Iggy: Oh right**

**Stars: -Sighs like saying 'why me?!'-**

**Iggy: You own nothing!**

**Stars: -claps sarcastically- let's start**

Gazzy's POV

"My turn" said Angel again oh so cheerfully "Gazzy."

_Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Love or Torture_I heard a sweet voice in my head and then I realised it was Angel.

_Choose Torture, I dare you_came the voice again and again telling me to say Torture and finally I gave in.

"Torture" I said slightly confused at why I had given in. Angel is so annoying at times.

Angel's POV

Great! Now I can get Gazzy back for pretending to hurt Celesite. And he thought that was me being a pain in the butt, but just you wait brother I will get you back.

I looked at Max and Fang who were now sitting next to each other and sent a thought to them.

_When I say 'Now' I want you two to grab Gazzy and tie him to a kitchen chair. _I was sent back lovely agreeing thoughts.

I was also sent this thought from Fang _Max looks so hot when she's pulling an evil face. _Disgusting Now I remember why I stopped reading hi thoughts.

"Now!" I screamed and in a split second Gazzy was tied to the chair next to the kitchen table.

Fang's POV

Great! I hope they let me at him. I would make his life a living hell. Literally.

Angel, Nudge and Ella (I like to call them the terrible triplets) ran upstairs and I leaned against the wall and smirked at him. He noticed me and pouted a little bit.

"What?" He said snidely.

"I'm going to enjoy this" I said smiling at him.

"Whatever."

Then the terrible triplets came down with headbands, makeup, hairspray, you name it they had it. They even had a heap of feathers. I laughed and so did Max and Iggy. You should've seen his face when they pulled out the lipstick. I have just one thing to say HAHA!

_20 minutes later_

They done everything but his hair and now there tickling him. Trying to figure out his crush or something like that.

"Fang" the terrible triplets all said in unison.

I felt myself shudder and chills ran down my back. They do that all the time.

"Yeah" I said calmly back trying not to shudder again.

"Because you are the best listener in the world" Nudge said and my curiosity rose along with an eyebrow. "You get to do Gazzy's hair"

I stopped myself from jumping up and down like a girl and just smiled.

"Cool thanks" I said while screaming YES! in my head.

"Come on our shows on" said Nudge running into the lounge room where Iggy was.

I heard Iggy groan loudly when they changed the show from some sort of horror film.

"Not this again" he said groaning again.

I laughed to myself. That show there watching is torture not even Max can stand it. Then it hit me 'torture' yes I have a plan. I smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking?" said Max smiling at me.

I jumped I had no idea she was there. I laughed lowly. Nice and calm like the 'Fang I am'. **(A/N: does anybody know the Dr. Suess book 'Sam I Am') **

"I hope Gazzy likes watch 'Glamour girls'" I laughed and Max cracked up.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Gazzy struggling in his chair. "I'm going to kill you Fang!"

I picked up his chair and sat it in the door way between the lounge room and the kitchen. I ran over to the cupboards and grabbed some tape out then I ran back over with the tape behind my back. I sighed; Gazzy's eyes were squeezed shut. Lucky the ads were on. I quickly grabbed the remote and flicked to the horror movie Iggy was watching.... well, listening to. Gazzy's eye's flicked open. I quickly lunged forward and taped his eyelids. Perfect just in the right spot so he can blink but not hold them closed.

"Give that back!" yelled the terrible triplets again in unison.

Angel grabbed the remote. Then we started on Gazzy's hair.

_Another 20 minutes later_

Gazzy's POV

I'm looking in the mirror and I look like a freak. My hair is done up in lots of piggytails with pink ribbons and get this. FANG SPRAYPAINTED MY HAIR PINK! It won't come out and I 'm not allowed to take the makeup off until I clean my room or Fang will personally flush my bomb supplies down the toilet.

I hate them all!

Oh well no point getting angry at what's been done. Time to clean up my room. I still hate them!

_After Gazzy cleaned his room and got approval and washed his makeup off_

My hair is still pink with the occasional streak of blonde. If you want to know what I'm doing. I am sneaking up on Fang with pink hairspray in my hand. I jumped on the chair behind him and started painting. Iggy, my best bud, held him down. I finished and took a step back to admire my work.

"Now we can be twins" I said happily. Fang groaned when he saw his reflection. His hair had gone a hot pink because of his originally black hair.

He snatched the can of me.

"Give me that" he said snidely.

I cracked up and so did Iggy. Iggy was laughing so hard he didn't notice Fang running at him. Fang tackled him and held him down with his face on the ground while the art work began.

After Igs and I grabbed a can each and started spraying like mad.

_After the __pink __hair spray fight_

Fang's POV

My hair is hot pink. Not my idea of Fang style. Oh well Iggy's and Gazzy's hair are both really pink because their hair is lighter than mine. I heard a fit of hysterical laughter behind me. I turned to see Max and the terrible triplets laughing at us. Nudge and Angel were rolling on the floor laughing and Max and Ella were gripping the door frame for support.

"What happen to you three?" said max continuing to laugh.... at us.

"Well you know how Fang did my hair" said Gazzy. They all nodded "Well after that I decided to get Fang back and I did his hair while Iggy held him down" He stopped taking a deep breath.

"Awww" said max teasingly "Are you okay Fangypoo?" she said.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around me patting my back. I grumbled lowly but stayed there. Any hug from Max is worth the humiliation. She pulled back and held my hand the one without the hair spray in it.

"Then Fang held down Iggy and did his hair" said Gazzy slightly laughing at me and Iggy.

"What no hug?!" said Iggy whining.

"Oh sorry" said Ella and she skipped over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Then we sort of had a fight with pink hair spray" said Gazzy admittedly.

"Is there any left?" said Nudge hopefully.

"yeah" I said confused "heaps"

The terrible triplets looked at each other. But who cares because Max just put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Get her!" Yelled Nudge and they grabbed Max from my arms and forced her into the torture chair.

"No!" said Max shaking her head violently. "Fang Help!"

I walked over and was about to untie her when Nudge grabbed my wrist and tied me too the cupboard.

"Hey!" I said trying to pull back.

They ignored me and did Max's hair completely pink like mine. Then started doing each other's hair. In the end we all had pink hair that wouldn't come out in 6 months.

"My turn" said Ella

"At what?" we all said a little bit out of time.

"Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Love or Torture".

"Ohhh"

Then Max untied my hands. I examined them and took a sharp breath when I saw the rope burn. Max then lent in and kissed me. Did I ever tell you how much I love her?

**A/N: I had to include another kiss for Fang. It's like a tradition now.**

**Iggy: -say's in whiny voice- Why can't Ella kissing me be a tradition**

**Stars: Because –growls- now do your line**

**Iggy: Fine can I have Fang over next chapter and maybe Max**

**Stars: Sure you can**

**Iggy:-jumps up and down- -squeals like a girl-. –says in presenter type voice- Tune in next time for Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Love or Torture**


	6. Old Vallium Moments Spreading

**A/N: Hey everyone I've invited Fang over for a chapter. But Max had to come to for some unknown reason.**

**Max: I thought you didn't like me**

**Stars: I forgive you**

**Max and Stars: -hugs-**

**Iggy and Fang: -rolls eyes-**

**Stars: Can I have the lollies**

**Fang: Sure –passes lollies-**

**Iggy and Max: -grabs some lollies when the go pass-**

**Everyone except Fang: Stars owns nothing! Start the story!**

**Fang: Yeah what they said**

Max's POV

We're all now sitting in the lounge room with pink hair. After they got me they did each other's hair so we all match. I think I heard Fang once call them the 'Terrible Triplets'. It really suits them.

"M-"Ella stopped when she caught Fangs glare "Angel." He really wants me doesn't he? That sounded wrong.

"Um............" she brushed her hand over her bl- I mean pink curls then looked at Ella and smiled "Dare."

Go figure Angel would know the dare straight away and be able to change it

"You know when Max had that surgery?" she said and my mouth gaped.

I heard Fang laugh lowly. Angel giggled and everyone else just looked confused.

"Yes" said Angel still giggling.

I was about to ask how she knew. But that would be a dumb question. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead and made a mental note to think about non-private times when Angel's around.

"I dare you to tell everyone who doesn't know in this room without Max catching you."

What?!

"I already know that you're going to do so why don't you give up know." I yelled and Angel laughed.

"I'm not finished" started Ella "If she catches you, you have to eat one of her home cooked meals and all of it."

"My home cooked meals are fantastic! Hey Fang?" I said crossing my arms and looking at Fang.

Fang's POV

"Do you really want me to answer that" I said uneasy.

She pouted then turned back to Angel.

"I'm watching you" she said and Angel smiled. "And I'll have that meal ready. The worst I've ever done"

Angel Gulped and looked scared then the smile drew back across her face. Cheeky little devil.

Max's POV

The next few weeks I watched her closely. Iggy knew already because she got him while he was sleeping. Then we made the rule that she can't do that anymore. So far she hasn't tried anything. She's just been talking to Fang. Telepathically of course.

Me and Fang have not been spending allot of time together. His always with Angel or on his laptop. Angel is watching TV now but. She's watching that glamour girl show or something. I can't remember. I know she won't do anything during that time, trust me I know. Gazzy is half listening to Iggy and half watching the show. Ever since Fang forced him to watch the show he hasn't missed an episode. I'm worried about him, seriously.

I sprinted up the stairs and opened Fang's door to see him alone on his bed typing on his computer. Typical.

"Fang" I started closing the door.

"Yes Max" he said closing his computer and sitting it on the ground. Shock.

"We haven't been spending a lot of time together and I'm getting worried...." My voice trailed off as he backed me into a corner and looked at me with those dark black eyes. Damn him, damn him and his eyes to hell. We then talked, kissed and laughed for about half-hour. I jumped off the bed when I realised Angels show would've ended. I raced downstairs to find Gazzy and Nudge were rolling around on the ground laughing. But I saw Angel was still sending messages to them.

"Aha!" I yelled pointing at her "Caught you!"

Then she did the most terrible thing in the world... she gave me bambi eyes. I couldn't resist. She's so good at them.

I sighed "Fine I didn't catch you" I walked off and went back up to Fang's room.

"What was that about?" he said sitting up on his bed and guess what... shock... he wasn't on his laptop.

"I caught Angel but she gave me bambi eyes and I couldn't do it" I said huffing and plopping down onto his bed next to him. He laughed slightly, put his arms around me and slowly lent down and pecked me on the forehead.

"Think about it Max?" he said softly I looked up at him with a questioning look. He just laughed slightly. "You don't want the flock to know you love me" he said and I considered. "That was the whole point of the dare. She dared her to do it because; 1: she knew Angel could do it and 2: she knew if you did catch her she would get away with it."

I considered everything then something hit me "You know ever since we started dating you've been talking more" I said. He laughed.

"My turn everyone in the lounge room! Now!" Fang screamed. He got up and pulled me up. Then a little light bulb went off on top of my head.

"No! You're not allowed to dare the leader!" I screamed trying to get out of my grasp. He didn't mind. Guess what he did? ... No suggestions... He put me over his shoulders and carried me down stairs. He then swiftly plopped me down on the couch then sat down next to me. Let me give you the picture me, the entire flock and then the door. I had no chance of escape. Especially because Fang was sitting right next to me and holding tightly onto my hand.

"Can you do that again? I mean that was loud for Nudge!" said Iggy looking astonished. I looked at Fang and he just pouted and kicked Iggy... right in the shin. OW!

"Oh sh- sugar!" said Iggy grasping his shin.

"Watching our language are we Iggy" I said smirking.

"Dr.M said 'I'll watch your mouth out with soap and then make you eat a ton of Brussels sprouts if you swear again in this houshold'" he said making a really bad impersonation of my mum.

"My Time" Said Fang.

"Don't you mean Turn" said Gazzy

"Oh yeah" he said smirking at me "My turn."

_He means 'his time for revenge' _Said Angel in my head

_I knew that _I said in my head and Angel laughed.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading. I've noticed that people have added me to their story alert and everything but please, please review.**

**Iggy: That hurt –rubs shin-**

**Fang: -snickers-**

**Iggy: you know what you really have come out of your shell ever since you started dating Max**

**Fang: -glares at Iggy-**

**Max: His glaring at you Iggy. Oh and yeah Fang –turns to Fang- I told you so! –laughs-**

**Everyone but Fang: -Laughs-**

**Stars: shh... the good part just came on**

**Everyone: -goes silent –watches good part-**

**Stars: -whispers- Seeya next time and please review**

**Iggy: -yells- Yeah!**

**Stars, Max and Fang: shhhhhhhh!**

**Iggy: Can I have Gazzy over next chapter**

**Stars: sure –smiles-**

**-Stars-**


	7. Fang's Revenge

**A/N: Hi and welcome to 'Fang's Revenge' the title of the chapter pretty much says it.**

**Iggy: I'm so glad you're here I thought Fang was gonna kick me again –gives Gazzy Hi-five-**

**Gazzy: That's okay I like it here anyway**

**Iggy: Wanna make a bomb and set it off at that place**

**Gazzy: Sure **

**Iggy and Gazzy: -start making bomb-**

**Iggy: where did Fang come from I mean seriously? Fang.**

**Gazzy: I think it's because he used to bite everyone back at the lab**

**Iggy: Maybe his a vampire**

**Everyone: -screams and grabs the garlic and stakes and stuff- -goes back to making bomb-**

**Stars: Can I help? And you're forgetting something?**

**Iggy: You can connect those wires and.....**

**Everyone: Stars owns nothing!**

**Stars: That sounds better without Fang drooping at the end**

**Stars whispers: okay you guys really need to vote on those polls Iggy is losing and I don't think I can keep him from finding out for much longer. Please help Iggy. My pen name is starjumper and my Id number is 2286014.**

**R&R**

Max's POV

"Max" he said looking at me and his grip tightened on my hand. "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture".

_Dare choose Dare._

"That's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say!" I exclaimed trying to change the subject. Ella and Iggy shook their head and everyone else just nodded.

"Yeah" said Nudge well knowing my intentions "I mean like you sometimes say more. Like that time you were telling me why you loved Max. You just couldn't shut up. I mean I thought you were turning into me because... Oh... I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" Fang went bright red and so did I.

"You spilt to Nude" Iggy said raising an eyebrow "Why?"

"To be honest I don't remember telling her that" He said his eye's flickering up to me and then back to the floor.

"Oh" He said. We all looked at Angel.

"I may have interfered with one of his dreams. But Nudge paid me in chocolate and cookies" angel said innocently.

"Nudge I'm going to kill you when you go to bed" Fang said keeping his head hung. I did too. "Any way Max stop changing the subject and get it over with" Fang sighed.

Fang's POV

I can't believe Nudge said that. I'm going to strangle her in her sleep. I'm going to tie her down and stab her to death. I'm gonna...

"Dare" she said then quickly covered her mouth and glared at Angel. Who I think is an Angel for doing that even though I had to pay her in chocolate and cookies. 5 of each would you believe it.

I decided to play with her. "Gazzy what's the maximum amount of time you can put in a dare?" I said and in the corner of my eye I saw Max go pale. He scratched his chin.

"3 months no longer" he said. His sort of the referee. You know keeps the tallies and knows the rules.

"Okay-"I started but was rudely interrupted by Dr.M walking through the door. She stared at us open mouthed. I could imagine what she saw 7 kids and a dog sitting in the lounge room with pink hair. Some of them boys.

"Why is all your hair pink?" she gasped looking at each of us.

"Long story" said Total glumly. He was pink to it was pretty funny "they got me and I'm not even playing." Dr.M sighed loudly and shook her head.

"Come and help me get the shopping" she sighed looking at each of us then smiling "you eat it you help me carry it in."

_After they took all the shopping in and packed it away_

Max's POV

"I need to talk to you" she said to the flock and Ella after we finished. I turned around to see all the seats taken. They aren't usually but Total took my seat. The flock laughed even Fang when they realised I had no seat. I decided to be cheeky and plopped down on his lap. He grunted.

"You slammed yourself down that time" he complained with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"So" I replied. Mum sighed.

"I still have a dare remember" he said and I laughed nervously.

"You guys need to not spray paint each other's hair in my kitchen. Please do it outside" she sighed and looked at all of us. We nodded. "And Ella has school tomorrow I now have to explain her hair to the principal."

"Is that it" Iggy said impatiently.

"Yes go and finish your game" she sighed and we all ran into the lounge room- except me- I dragged my feet maybe he might forget in the time it would take to get there.

"Come on Max" said Fang. He put one arm under my knees and tripped me then caught me and carried me into the lounge room in a bridal fashion. Then laid me down on the floor softly being careful not to hurt me. It was like I was porcelain. I will remember to kill him for treating me like porcelain.

"Max" he said sitting down. I looked at Angel and she was jumping up and down with anticipation. I gulped that's really bad.

"I dare you to-"he cut off then leaned in closer. I could literally hear him smirk "be my slave for three months." I felt the blood from my face drain and looked at him in fear. **(A/N: notice I have left this dare just for Fang. To make up for picking on him)**

"No way" I heard someone say it was Total. "That's so totally evil" he said jumping up.

"Better then Gazzy's hey?" He said smirking.

"Hey! No it's not!" Gazzy yelled defensively.

"What's the dare?" said Nudge. No more she's being trained "I mean like if it's better than Gazzy's then it's gotta be good and I need to know it so I can maybe use it if it isn't anything personal or anything..."

"Shut up!" Iggy yelled.

"Max has to do everything Fang wants her to for three months" said Angel her blonde curls slightly bouncing.

"Wow. That is better than mine" Gazzy said stunned. However I was planning an escape. Let's see through the kitchen and grab that jar of cookies than I'll lock myself in my room.

I looked at all of them who were still discussing the dare. I jumped up and sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed those cookies I was talking about. I heard Fang quickly but quietly coming after me and continued to sprint until I got to my room then I locked myself in. I put my ear to the door. I could hear five voices but no Fang. He wasn't there.

"Hello sweetie" came a dark but attractive voice from over my shoulder. I jumped and screamed. Then I saw Fang behind me.

"How did you get in?" I sneered at him pouting.

"You're so cute when you pull that face"

"Fang" I growled.

"I took a shortcut and hid in the corner" he laughed. I should've known. I mentally slapped myself.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss" he said seductively. He leaned in closely and his lips went 5mm away from my face.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other!" yelled Iggy. Fang growled and swung me behind me. He slammed the door open and pounced Iggy. He managed a bleeding nose then I decided I wanted a piece of him.

"You know I could do that for you if you wanted?" I said leaning against the door frame casually. He stopped and pinned down Iggy and then looked at me. He had a blood nose and a scrape on his cheek. To be honest Iggy looked worse.

"Tag" Fang said allowing me to have him.

"Woohoo" I said then tackled him and had my turn.

_After Max's turn_

Max's POV

I've had my turn and ended up with little more than a scrape on my cheek.

"Max" Fang said leaning against my door frame. I looked up at him.

"Yes" I said innocently. I decided while beating up Iggy for being a pain that I'd be nice to him so he wouldn't be hard.

"I'm going to be nice at the start then get harder" he said innocently smiling at me. "I'll start with something to eat. Maybe you can go out and get me some chocolate" he gave me a list earlier on his requirements.

"Yes..." I stopped remembering the name he wanted me to call him "your Fangtristy"** (A/N: pronounced Fang-tres-tee)** it sounded kind of cool. When I'm done serving Fang everyone is going to call me your Maxtristy **(A/N: pronounced Max-tres-tee)**.He went to walk out the door and his head popped back into the door way.

"Oh and while you're out can you get me a medium bell to ring when I need you" he said formally. Then leaned in the door way "but right now I would like a kiss" he smiled attractively at me. I laughed to myself. I walked over and kissed him. We were half way through our pash when Iggy walked past with his head hung and mumbling something about just ignoring us and thinking of bombs or something. Oh well who cares? He stopped making jokes.

**A/N: There's another chapter so sorry I took so long but I lost my USB and then found then found it after the weekend, then I lost it half-hour later then I found it again. Funny story huh?**

**Iggy: That sounds like something I would do**

**Gazzy: Yeah and me I th-**

**-BOOM!-**

**Stars: Wow! What did you guys blow up?**

**Iggy: An Itex place**

**Gazzy: and we got them good**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

**Stars: you know what you can stay if you want Gazzy**

**Iggy: I love staying here on my own free will don't you Gazzy?**

**Gazzy: Yep**

**Stars: see I'm a nice person**

**Reviews = one happy me**

**Remember to vote. Iggy and Gazzy need the votes.**


	8. Handcuffs and Stairs don't agree

**A/N: Hey! Nice to see you're still following my story after my Writers blank with Iggy and Angel's dares. **

**Iggy: this chapter is called 'The Hard Yards' catchy huh?**

**Stars: yeah I guess oh no –has writer's blank- -remembers what's happening-**

**Iggy: seriously man**

**Gazzy: yeah**

**Stars: you sound like me**

**Gazzy: let's prank call Max –rings Max-**

**Gazzy in someone else's voice: Hello My name is Bob**

**Max: Hi Bob what do you want?**

**GISEV: I am from the florist down town and I was calling to say that the roses ordered by a Nick are coming tomorrow**

**Max: Really how many?**

**GISEV: a large bunch**

**Max: -hangs up-**

**Gazzy: Hee hee hee**

AGH! Fang is making me clean his room, do the washing and practically I feel like his Mother.

"Max!" Fang Yelled. I heard Iggy crack up. He does every time Fang yells 'Max!' He gave up using the bell because it was not loud enough. I dragged myself into his room.

"What?" I said snidely but he didn't seem to notice. He got up and walked over to me.

"You know I'm enjoying this right?" he asked smiling at me and tilting his head and looked at me.

"Yes I do. What do you want?" I asked. Then Gazzy ran in and put something on my hand and then on Fang's hand and ran. I looked down and instantly I felt anger come over me. Handcuffs. Gazzy had handcuffed us together.

"Gazzy!" I yelled and went after him. Fang followed next to me. But we tripped on the stairs and fell down them. When we got to the bottom I was lying on top of Fang and we were both moaning. I was sure that was going to leave a bruise. Mentally too. I saw a flash of blinding light and it was Ella. She had taken a picture. I got up quickly got pulled back by the handcuffs. I looked at Fang and his eyes were closed.

"Fang! Fang!" I yelled shaking him "oh come on Fang I can't go anywhere until you wake up" I whined.

"Nice that's an incredibly sweet thing to say to a guy you like" he said moaning and sitting up.

"We're chained together Fang, there's nothing sweet about that" I retorted dimly. We both got up and he stumbled a bit. "We better lay you down" I said pulling him up. I walked over to the lounge and lied him down "I'll get you a wet cloth" I said. He laughed.

"I'd like to see you try" he laughed again. Damn those stupid cuffs. Then Mum walked in and gasped and the sight of the rather large cut on his forehead.

"Max go get me my first aid kit" she said urgently coming to his side and moving his hair so she could see his cut better.

"I can't" I said raising my chained hand. She sighed.

"Gazzy?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Ella! Grab my first aid kit!" she yelled and looked down at Fang. Ella came rushing in with the first aid kit.

"Here Mum. Oh my gosh is that what that bang was?" she said shocked looking at Fang. He moaned.

"You know I do have a bleeding forehead" he said reminding us of him.

"Right anything to draw attention to Fang" said Iggy walking in and Gazzy close behind swirling... Keys! He had the keys to the cuffs!

"Gazzy give me the keys to the cuffs now" I said strictly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because Fang needs rest and I want to get something to eat, I'm absolutely starving" I complained.

"Real romantic" said Fang laughing. I turned around to see Fang's head patched up and Mum was pulling a needle away from his skin. Panic rushed over me. If you didn't know I don't like needles at all.

'What's that?" I said alarmed. Mum seemed to notice my panic and smiled.

"It's V-"she started.

"I don't know but it's put an orangie-citrisie... wait it's more like... no wait a second" Fang babbled. But Fang doesn't babble at all. I looked at Mum alarmed and she laughed.

"Vallium" she stated "To keep the edge off the pain" she laughed again. Now we were all laughing.

"We finally get to see the real Fang" said Nudge laughing and we all cracked up.

"More like a... hmm... I'll have to test it make sure" he babbled and he sounded drunk. I laughed and he stood up. Then he kissed me. My first thought was panic then I settled into the kiss and... Another flash. I turned around to see Ella had taken another picture and Gazzy was holding a video camera. I glared at him.

"We could use this as leverage" said Gazzy and I laughed. Then I remembered the hand cuffs. I raised my hand and glared at him. He sighed miserably. Then he walked over and released me. Then he released Fang. But Fang took the hand cuffs off Gazzy and latched one around Gazzy's arm and the other around Iggy's. He laughed the most un-like Fang laugh I've heard. Nudge now had the video camera and was getting the footage I needed. He then stumbled leaned on me. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Do you know" he slurred out "how much I love you" I went bright red. "Well are you gonna say I love ya back or stand there like a tomato "he said irritated. I heard everyone crack up and Mum left giggling. I think she did this on purpose.

"Um... I love you too" I said raising an eyebrow. He kissed me on the cheek.

"You know what I love 'bout you?" he pointed to me. I looked at him with a pleading look to stop but he didn't notice. "you're the most; beautiful, laid back, hot, kick-ass, amazing kisser and may I mention how incredibly hot you look when you pull a pouty face." He smiled and I pouted. This was kind of stupid of me. He looked at me and laughed "that one you're pulling now." He leant forward and looked at my face up and down. I glared at him but I was bright red.

"Hey Fang "said Iggy curious "do you know any good pit's we could test a prototype in?" He said and Fang scratched his chin in thought. I sure hope he doesn't know one.

"Yes and no" he said waving slightly.

"What?"

"If you agree to stop trying to read my journal then I'll show you it. Ha-ha read... blind" he laughed again. Iggy crossed his arms over his chest but persisted.

"Agreed"

"Well come on then" I followed them but Fang turned around and put his hand in my face "Sorry boys only" he said formally and Iggy and Gazzy both laughed. Nobody says no to Maximum Ride, even Fang.

"I want to come" I said pushing his arm out of the way.

"Noooooo" he said and grabbed me around the waist.

"You wanna know what I'm terrified of Max?" he whispered softly to me.

"Um... okay" I said casually. He took a deep breath in and out.

"I absolutely hate..." he stopped "Spiders." I laughed. "Don't laugh it's a serious matter. Spiders are so... Yuk! With their eight legs and eye's that they can't even see out of. You know like that freaky blind kid who blows things up... Oh! Wait! There he is!" I laughed even harder and so did everyone else except Iggy. Fang yawned. "I'm tired" he stated and walked over to the couch and laid down.

"You can't" I said rushing over to him "You might have a concussion"

"So"

"So you can't rest until we know you don't have a concussion. "

"You're boring me Max"

I growled "No sleeping, not even a wink". He closed his eyes. "Fang!"

"What?"

"What did I just say?" he thought for a second and then shrugged. I sighed and then I felt his arms pull me onto the couch. He put one arm around my shoulder and laid my head on his chest. I felt his head rest on mine and heard everyone leave.

"Sleep Max" he demanded and I didn't resist I hadn't had much sleep lately but I was easier to sleep here for some reason. I fell straight to sleep even though I was hungry. The lights went out as I fell into a deep sleep.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

I woke up to see I was in my bed. Fang was sitting in the corner. He looked up at me silently he smiled then came to sit next to me.

"You're awake" he said smiling at me. Any other time I would've said 'Well Duh Sherlock' but not this time.

"It wasn't hard to sleep" then I remembered the video tape. I was about to call out to Nudge when the flock, Mum and Ella walked in. Ella had a video tape in her hand and Nudge and Angel were laughing about something.

"Ready to see your Vallium episode" Iggy said sitting down on the bed. Just missing my feet. I sat up.

"I sort of remember it" he said admittedly. We all laughed. Then we watched the video tape and this is the short version.

He blushed when he was talking about me on the tape.

Iggy said that Fang had to tell him where the pit was all he'll publish his journal on the internet.

He laughed at himself when he stood up to me and the whole

"_Max you're boring me" _and was absolutely mortified when he told me his fear of spiders.

"I was hoping I didn't say that" he said staring at the screen and we thought it was hilarious.

I guess Fang is just one big teddy bear on the inside but his mine so back off buddy!

**A/N: LOL I had writers blank so I made it up as I went. Sorry the update took so long but I've been doing my other story called 'running with the stars'. This seems to be popular.**

**Iggy: I think Max is mad about the prank you pulled on her before Gaz**

**Gazzy: so **

**Iggy: Hey! what the hell you're taking the fall**

**Gazzy in Fangs voice: -rings Max- Hey Max its Fang**

**Max: Hey Fang**

**GIFV: I was wondering...**

**Max: seriously Gazzy the real Fang is right next to me**

**Gazzy: oh –hides from Max-**

**Please Review (:**

**-Stars-**


	9. To Prank or Not To Prank

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. But I will try and make this worth your while too read.**

**Iggy: I seriously don't know where he is Fang! **

**Fang: Yes you do! Max thinks she's getting flowers tomorrow because of that brat!**

**Stars: I think he hid outside. –Shrugs-**

**Fang: Thank you.**

**Iggy: -glares at Stars-**

**Stars: -smiles at Fang-**

**Fang: -storms out to garden-**

**Gazzy: -whispers- Is he gone.**

**Stars: Yeah but you can't hide from him forever.**

**Gazzy: No I just will wait till I turn your house into the home alone house.**

**Stars: Okay. But stay out of my room. The last thing I want is to sit down and be electrocuted.**

**I don't own MR.**

Max's POV

Okay so here's the deal. I'm Free! Fang no longer has control over me. Yes! Now to get Fang back for that little... pain in my side.

"Hey Iggy" I said walking into his and Gazzy's room.

"Hi Max" he said brightly looking up at me and then back at whatever he was building (it looked a bit like my old alarm clock was in it).

"Can ask you a favour?" I asked. He stopped instantly and looked up at me as I sat down on his bed.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"I need spiders" I stopped and then remembered something "Big ones that will scare Fang to death." I added.

**(A/N: Okay so all of you me and my friend were up at eight in the morning –on a holiday- researching this and its true Gazzy is afraid of spiders) **

"I can do that" he pondered "But it will cost."

"How much?" I groaned.

"You let me and Gazzy test our Flame thrower, in the pit of course." he paused, letting me think (so far the answer was okay) "and I get twenty bucks." He added. I must admit... he knows how to strike a deal.

"Twenty!"

"Okay, okay fifteen"

"Done. Here's half and they better be big" I said handing him $7.50 (to be honest, it's all I had on me). "You get the other half when I get the spiders."

"Cool! May I suggest putting the spiders in his clothes or his bed" He said.

"What about both" I suggested. He laughed evilly, like how Angel does in my dreams. I shivered, I hope his not evil.

"That'd be better" he said, scratching his chin and nodding.

"Deal?"

"Deal" he said and we shook hands.

Iggy's POV

Okay so Max just came into my room and now I have the task of finding big fat hairy spider for Fang. I have one thing to say... Mwahahahaha!

Okay so the biggest hairiest spiders hide in the trees outside. But it's night time. Damn! Oh well maybe tomorrow.

"Hey man" said Gazzy walking through the door.

"Hey Gaz" I said getting back to my bomb with the exact same alarm clock as Max's old one. I'm so glad she didn't recognise it.

"Finished?" he asked in a Fang-not-on-vallium way. Hee hee fang on Vallium.

"Almost." I said back in the same fashion.

"Need some help?" Gazzy asked. "I'd do anything to push out the stuff Angel told me Fang was think when Max walked into the kitchen" he said and I felt him sit on my bed. I laughed. Fang and Max, you'd never guess, but when they kissed in that boat I heard it and I was shocked, to be honest I knew Fang liked Max and Max liked Fang but that was... dramatic and sort of gross.

"Can you put this cover back on the clock, I suck at it" I asked and I felt him almost soundlessly grab the screwdriver and start putting the cover on. I trained him better than Max.

_The Next Morning_

Iggy's POV

Okay so spiders... spiders. I felt closely at the branch of a tree looking for a spider's web.

"Got you" I said trapping a spider in a jar. This one was huge and heavy and Fang will scream like a girl. I laughed at that thought. Fang will more than likely squeal.

"Coming?" I heard someone say, It was Fang, I recognized his voice and... Oh no Max's footsteps. I poked my head through the leaves to hear Fang and Max better, might as well get some leverage. Lucky Max got me these commando shorts and green top or I'd be spotted.

"Yeah, where are we going?" giggled Max.

"Secret." He said in his usual fashion, but I could hear him smile him. Oh Great! He pulled her in and brushed her lips lightly with his. Yuk! Then they locked lip. HELP ME GOD! I have to listen to this. I only know the sounds because I've been stuck in this situation before. Yes I Iggy what-ever-my-last-name-is have heard Fang and Max make out before. I puked all over the place.

"Yuk" I whispered, poking my tongue out. This is going to be a long wait.

Max's POV

"Hey Max?" said Fang.

"Yeah" I said back. I was in the kitchen getting the last cookie out of the jar. Mum will make some more soon.

"I want to show you something" he said.

"Come on" he said grabbing my hand and dragging me out into the forest. He pulled me through a line of trees and I thought I heard something. I stopped and looked back.

"Coming?" he said I looked at him and he smiling that non-Fang-but-sexy smile and I instantly had a feeling. It wasn't bad, it was amazing.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I said but it more sounded like I was giggling. Damn me and my feminine side.

"Secret." He said and then he pulled me in and his lips brushed mine. I smiled at him and then he put his mouth against mine and we went into a full kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Come on" he said pulling me under a large oak tree and he spread his wing and jumped upwards and onto a ledge I hadn't noticed in the trees. I jumped up after him just landing on the edge and when I got up there it was an amazing sight.

There were pillows stacked in one corner and a thick rug underneath with food spread across it from cookies to chocolate cake and pears (my favourite fruit) to roast beef sandwiches (YUM!).

"You know it's Valentine's Day today" Fang said placing his hand around my stomach and leaning over my shoulder.

"I forgot" I said admittedly.

"You being here is enough for me" he whispered. Then we sat down. We talked, ate and sometimes we'd kiss but it was so much better because he had his arm around me and I just felt... safe. Ha-ha. Maximum Ride, the girl on the run, feels safe. What a piece of news.

"We better get back they'll be sendin' out a search party for us soon." I said after about 2 hours and then we flew back and went our different directions. Just like that. It was so... perfect. I sighed and lay down on my bed, full and still dizzy.

"Hey Max" said Iggy popping his head in the door.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"I have them" he said and held up the jar of spiders. I jumped out of my skin to start with and then I felt guilty. I couldn't do this to Fang after what he just did. Damn you conscious.

"Um... Iggy please put them back I think... I think I've changed my mind" I said stunned at myself, I'm Max, I always get my revenge, But Fang pulled that smile. That one you don't see often.

"Can I still have my pay?" he asked. I laughed.

"Sure" I said and got up pulling the other half of the money out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"Maybe you can test your flame thrower on the spiders... I know Gazzy will enjoy watching" I suggested helpfully enough.

"Yeah" he said and zipped out of the room. I smiled to myself and lay down. _Fang_ I kept thinking and I smiled to myself. That was a good thing I did.

Fang's POV

"Maybe you can test your flame thrower on the spiders... I know Gazzy will enjoy watching" said Max. Max who was going to put spiders in my room but decided not to for some reason. Maybe the lunch had something to do with it.

"Yeah" said Iggy and started coming towards me. He ran past me as clueless as he did the first time and I decided to listen in. I have a right to know, you know.

I went to the lounge room and relaxed on the bigger couch.

"Hey-"Nudge started but stopped when she saw the smirk on my face.

"Shh... his thinking about her" Angel whispered. Gazzy groaned and stomped out. This was pretty funny. I ignored what Angel said and the fact that she was probably seeing the entire date in my head and just relaxed closing my eyes and resting.

Iggy's POV

Okay so Max is too soft to play this prank on Fang. But you see... I'm not. Wow I sound evil... oh well. I snuck into our room when Fang went downstairs and daydreamed about Max and not spider... hahaha... and placed some in his bed, under his pillow and in his backpack. I looked in his Back pack to put the spiders in and I felt a small book. What could this be? Fangs Diary of course. I am holding Fang's Diary. Yes! I've been trying to find this forever, now blackmail no.2 comes into play. I have his diary and the tape of him on Vallium. Boom-shuck-a-luc-a! I slipped the jar under my bed, made a couple of arrangements and left quickly so I wouldn't get caught. But I would anyway, I just wanted time to get away.

"Hey Iggy" I heard Fang say as we passed in the hallway.

"Hey Fang" I said looking in his general direction. I quickly ran down to the lounge room and sat down. 5...4...3...2...1!

"IGGY! AGH!" Fang screamed and in one second he was down in the lounge room.

"Hi Fang" I said brightly.

"Iggy his giving you the 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look" I heard Ella said.

"What's going o-? Fang your covered n spider?" Dr.M said and I cracked up. Fang was covered in spiders. YES!

"Get them off me!" he yelled and I laughed even more. I was now on the floor.

Max's POV

"IGGY! AGH!" Fang... screamed. Oh no what is it? I dragged myself out of bed and into the hallway to see Fang going down the stairs... two at a time. He was either Mad or excited and I he didn't sound excited.

"Get them off me!" he yelled as I walked into the lounge room. I would've started laughing if it wasn't for the romantic lunch he had.

"Here" I said picking off the spiders one by one. He shook his hair and another spider came out. I must admit... Iggy did a good job... but it was mean.

"Thanks" he mumbled flicking the spider off. I noticed Gazzy wasn't in here and Iggy was cracking up laughing.

"Iggy where else did you put the spiders?" I asked harshly.

"Oh in his bed and backpack... oh and do you want this back Fang?" Iggy said holding up a Black book.

"Give that back" Fang said lunging and knocking all the other spiders off of him. "It's not yours" he said, his voice strained because he was sitting on Iggy and reaching for it. My mum shook her head.

"Boys" she sighed and walked out, completely unfazed b everything. Then Iggy ran out and Fang wasn't far behind. What a day, ruined.

"Fang squealed when he laid down and got covered in spiders and then he almost climbed up the wall to get away" Angel said and I laughed, I hope Iggy hid a video camera.

**A/N: Okay so thanks and I hope you liked this chapter. I will get back t the game in the next chapter. Because of the 9****th**** chapter anniversary me, Iggy and Gazzy are dressed in our finest clothes and we have to look at the comments. Also because we can't wait till the next chappie.**

**Iggy: I like my suit.**

**Gazzy: me too**

**Star: ahem, the first comment...**

**Iggy; oh right –gets comment out- from Kiki 1607 for chapter 8 '**_**Fang on vailum is the most creative idea ever!'**_

**Stars: thank you, it sort of appeared in my mind and I had to do it.**

**Gazzy: -pulls out comment- from birdgirl24 for chapter 4 **_**'IGGY IS SO MUCH CUTER THAN FANG! I LOVE IGGY!'**_

**Stars: ... Good for you and I hope you have fun... btw... PUT ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP!**

**Iggy: From Tammy Angel for chapter 2 **_**'aww why is everyone kissing fang? haha you're a great writer though. Can't wait to read on! I hope figgy stays to a minimum :'( *shudders* I hate that crap'**_

**Stars: you've probably read the next couple of chapters and know the Figgy goes down (to zero) and the Fax goes up, every chapter and thank you for saying I'm a great writer, that is a real encouragement. Gazzy...**

**Gazzy: -snores-**

**Stars: Iggy?**

**Iggy: -snores-**

**Stars: -sighs- see you next time...**


	10. Big Red Revenge

**A/N: Hey welcome to the next chapter. **

**Iggy: How you doin' up there?**

**Gazzy: almost done... Done!**

**Fang: got you! –Grabs Gazzy- hey what? –Get caught in trap and is now hanging from roof by rope-**

**Stars: LOL**

**Iggy: good one Gazzy... now what to do with him –ponders-**

**Fang: get me down right mhmm**

**Gazzy: -puts tape across mouth- silence is golden**

**Iggy: I wonder if we can sell it**

**Stars: -shakes head- okay start the chapter**

Fang's POV

Must get Iggy and Gazzy back for putting spiders in my bed.

"Hey Fang" Iggy said cheerfully. I grumbled and sat down at the table.

"Now don't burn the house down or blow it up or make a mess if you get in a fight. Please take your fights outside" Dr. M said to Max as she walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. Max sighed and sat down next to me.

"Don't you get that talk every day?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'd like to see her say that to Erasers when there morphed" she said and I smirked. I've been trying to get my dignity back ever since I was on vallium and with those stupid spiders. It hasn't worked.

"Here you go Fang" Iggy said placing a plate down in front of me.

"That's not funny" I said looking at my plate with a piece of toast on it cut into the shape of a spider. I wonder how he did that anyway.

"Why Fang don't you like spiders" Iggy teased with a big smirk on his face.

"I'll get you!" I said chasing him. He ran through a door and then hid behind Nudge. Then the whole' I move to one side and he goes the other way' started.

"I am not a shield Iggy" Nudge said frustrated.

"You are now" he said and then he sprinted but he ran straight into a wall and knocked himself out. Idiot. Nudge laughed and I smirked.

"What happened to Iggy? Gazzy said from behind me. I spun around and I could see him slightly horrified, slightly amused.

"He ran into the wall and knocked himself out" I said and he laughed. "And if you excuse me I will be taking Iggy to the torture room." I said and I grabbed his legs and dragged him down the hall to the 'Torture Room', aka my room. I tied him to a chair when I got him in and then went to get some...tools.

_Some Time Later_

Iggy's POV

I mumbled a bit and opened my eyes. It didn't do much on the 'seeing where I am' standards. Wait what happened to me? What the hell is that smell?

"Good evening" said a familiar voice.

"Fang, thank god, where am I?" I asked relieved. But that was short lived when I remembered how I knocked myself out and why I was running.

"My torture room" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It smells like your room"

"It is my room"

"Oh, so... Fang please don't kill me!" I yelled.

"Fang can you at least get some duck tape over his mouth" Max yelled from the lounge room. Fang sighed and then I felt the tape over my mouth and I couldn't talk.

"Okay this is payback for the whole spider thing" Fang said.

"You don't sound scary" I tried to say but it came out all muffled. Now I can't speak and I can't see. What's next his gonna block my ears.

"First order of business" he said and he I could hear him smile... again.

"Uh-oh" I said but it sounded more like 'mu-moh'.

"Wiggles music!" he said and then he laughed. I heard a click and then 'the big red car' started playing "I'll be back in an hour" he said. I screamed and shuffled my chair around but he was already gone.

Why me? I sat there and endured the wiggles music for 1 hour. I died that day because from now on I'll be singing 'hot potato' when cooking and never live it down.

_1 painful hour later_  
Fang's POV

I looked down at my watch and pushed myself off the couch. The next form of torture was probably used a lot but who cares, it's really affective.

"Nudge, Iggy has volunteered to take Max's place." I said when I got to her room. Nudge looked up at me and smiled. I looked at Max to see her mouth '_thank you'_ and I shrugged.

"Where is he?" Nudge said hopefully.

"Tied to a chair in my room" I shrugged and in one second she had everything packed up and I could hear Iggy's muffled yells from here.

"Thank you for saving me" Max said wrapping her arms around me.

"Did she even put any make up on your face?" I asked and she looked up at me. The only make up she was wearing was lip gloss.

"A little bit" she said and then kissed me and walked into the bathroom next door. I shrugged and walked into my room to see Iggy had his mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner on. I laughed.

"Shud uh Fang" he said as Nudge was doing his lip gloss so it came out like that.

"Fang" Nudge giggled as she looked at me.

"Yeah what?" I replied.

"Did Max give you a smooch on the cheek?" she said.

"Yeah- oh- Max!" I yelled running into the bathroom. She wasn't there. I caught a glimpse of myself as I looked around: I had a pair of red lips on my cheek from where Max kissed me. Stupid me, she was wearing lip stick not lip gloss. I always get those two confused.

"Fang what is it?" Dr. M said from behind me. I spun around and she smiled.

"Max kissed me on the cheek when she had lipstick on" I said grumpy.

"Wash it off then: you'll need a wet tissue to get it off" she said.

"Wait! I need a picture!" Ella said and she ran into the bathroom, took a picture and ran back out. Damn it! Dr. M sighed and smiled then walked out closing the door behind me.

"Stupid Max. Kissed me on the cheek and left a stupid red pair of lips behind. Now I look like an idiot." I mumbled as I scrubbed the lipstick off.

Iggy's POV

Okay so Nudge is finished my... make up and now she's off to find Ella for a picture. My time to escape. I fiddled with the rope around wrist and failed. Now to put those movies I watched- I mean- heard to the test. I bought my leg up to my mouth and grabbed my pocket knife out with my teeth. But unfortunately I'm no Spy so the knife slipped straight out of my teeth and next to the seat.

_Plonk_ it hit the ground.

"Hey Iggy we're back" Nudge said walking in. I saw a flash of blinding light and then I heard two girls giggling.

"Untie me" I demanded.

"Ok ok I will... hey Iggy why is there a pocket knife on the ground?" Ella asked.

"Because I suck at escaping. Now untie me!" I yelled frustrated. I felt the ropes around my wrist loosen and I bolted. But my luck is so bad the door was closed and I ran into it. I stood there dizzy for a second then I swung open the door and ran into the bathroom.

"Scratch that you look like an idiot" Fang said from beside me.

"Yeah ha ha, very funny, now where are the tissues?" I asked feeling around.

"Um... there in the lounge room" he answered and I stupidly believed him and started walking to the lounge room.

Max's POV

Okay so Fang was doing something with Iggy which I swear sounded like 'The big red car'. Now Nudge is in and by the sounds of it they just let him go. I sighed and lied down on the couch. Then Iggy walked in and his face was nicely done in blue eye shadow and deep red lipstick.

"You look beautiful Iggy" I said laughing.

"Shut up! Where's the tissue's?" Iggy asked and I noticed him feeling around the TV.

"There in the bathroom with Fang" I said and he growled.

"Fang said they were in here" he explained and then quickly ran back out.

"Is he gone?" Fang asked poking his head around the corner.

"Yeah" I said and he sat down on the couch next to me... with a tissue box in his hand. I laughed a bit. Poor Iggy.

"His gonna kill you" I said and he just smiled evilly.

**A/N: Okay so this is really short but who cares. **

**Iggy: -pokes fang with stick- this is getting boring**

**Gazzy: yeah**

**Stars: why don't you guys run and I'll let him go.**

**Gazzy and Iggy: -ponders-**

**Fang: I think that's an excellent idea**

**Gazzy: I'm in what about you Ig?**

**Iggy: sure... it's stupid but whatever**

**Stars: please review...**

**-Stars-**


	11. It all started with a HOTDOG!

**A/N: Next Chappie! I'm so sorry for not updating!**

**Iggy: Why Gazzy?**

**Gazzy: I'm sorry Iggy but I'm too young to die –runs away-**

**Fang: Iggy it's your fault isn't it! –Tackles Iggy-**

**Iggy: I will be back **

**Stars: I thought you gave that up an hour ago**

**Fang: meh**

**Max: Fang! Yesterday was my birthday and you were the only one who forgot**

**Fang: -squeals- -runs away-**

**Max: -chases him- I'll kill you!**

**Stars: I own nothing!**

**Iggy and Gazzy: you're weird...**

**Stars: duh!**

**Iggy: -shakes head-**

Iggy's POV

I am so going to kill him! Fang used all the tissues now I have to sit here and be mortified while Dr. M finds something to wipe off my makeup. Grr...

"Hey Iggy don't you look stunning today." I head Fang's voice say cheerfully.

"I hate you," I said glaring in his direction.

"Hey you guys," I heard Nudge's voice say and the door to the bathroom creaked open.

"Yeah Nudge..." I sighed and I heard Fang snicker at his victory.

"After you get rid of Iggy's makeup-"

"That you put on," I growled.

"Whatever. But after we're going to play Tdddklt, are you going to play?" She asked and I was shocked by how reasonably short that was.

"I'll play if Max play's?" Fang said.

"Ooh lala," I said and I felt a jab in my stomach, "Ow!"

"Max is playing. Oh and Iggy I don't know why you want to take your make up off it looks nice on you. Like short stacks, oh have you heard _shimmy a go go_ it's so groovy but I think the lead singer of short stack is gay-"There she goes...

"I have some baby wipes but I don't know how much of the mascara I can get off," Dr. M said coming in.

"Please just take it off," I said and I heard her laugh and then something cold and wet touched my face.

"Bye Iggy," Fang said walking out and then I heard the door close. Stupid Fang!

Max's POV

I've decided something... I love... HOT DOGS! I shoved another hot dog in and chewed quickly. I know you all expected me to say Fang, well, his okay.

"Hey Max" Fang said coming in. He sat down on the chair across from me just as I swallowed.

"Hey Fang," I said and he smiled then reached for the plate of hotdogs... My hot dogs! I pulled the plate towards me and glared at him.

"Max you must learn to share, sharing is caring," he said.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Fine," Fang sighed and sat back down. Then in a split second he dived across the table grabbed a hot dog and sprinted towards the door.

"Fang, give me back my hot dog!" I yelled running after him. I ran into the lounge room and stopped. He could've gone up the stairs or straight across to the office.

"Yum, Hot dog! Freshly stolen!" Fang yelled from his room upstairs. I growled and sprinted up the stairs. The second I got to his door I banged on it as hard as I could. Eventually I knocked the door down and I saw Fang sitting on his bed and he put the last part in and swallowed it.

"That was very nice," he said licking his fingers. I growled at him and stormed off. He was such a butt at times.

"What's wrong Max?" Dr. M said when I stormed into the kitchen.

"Fang ate my hot dog." I whined plopping down on the chair and then I realised the entire flock was sitting in the lounge room... with the TV turned off. They were planning something I knew it. I walked in there to see them sitting in a circle with two spaces right next to each other. Then I remembered they wanted to play that game so I sat down.

"Hey Max, where's Fang?" Nudge said and I just shrugged. "Fang help I'm hurt!" Nudge yelled and in a split second Fang was down the stairs and standing there a little bit shocked and then he saw Nudge was okay and frowned.

"Why do you always do that?" He said frowning.

"Because it takes you an hour to get down otherwise," Nudge said rolling her eyes.

"Okay me first," Iggy said and Fang sat down, "Nudge, because if I choose Fang Max will kill me, Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture." Nudge sat there and pondered then she spoke... Why god!

"Double dare, because truth is for wusses and I'm not doing dare because you could say anything. I mean, I could end up wearing a really daggy top-"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled.

"Sorry"

"Ugh, any way Nudge I double dares you to go 2 hours without talking and to make sure we have to have tape over our mouths." Iggy said and Nudge's mouth dropped.

"No way, you have to do it to," she said and Iggy smiled and nodded.

"I was tied to a chair with tape over my mouth listening to the wiggles for an hour I can do it." He said and I side stared at Fang which was partly for me too.

Nudge's POV

I can do 2 hours. 2 hours is okay. I can sleep some of it and play on the computer. I stared at Iggy and his grin was huge. Who was I kidding? How can I do this!

"Can we take it off to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah but no talking," he said the last part sternly. I nodded then Iggy held up some silver tape. I was seriously freaked out by the time he put it on.

"2 hour break," Fang said and they all got up and left me thinking what to do. Iggy looked at me as he walked out and I couldn't tell if he was smiling because he had tape on too.

I sighed and turned the TV on. I could do this; it'll be a good experience for me. I will learn patience and peace.

_That night just before dinner_

Max's POV

"Got you!" I yelled tackling Fang to the ground. He yelled slightly and squirmed.

"I'm sorry Max!" he yelled trying to push me off.

"Too late, Iggy get the ropes!" I yelled and Iggy came around the corner with ropes and duck tape, a roll of it in his hand too.

"Mhh!" Fang said and I laughed, tying his feat together. I stood him up and started dragging him to my room. I purposely dropped him as I opened to the door and he grunted. I dragged him in and leaned him against the wall. Too bad I couldn't sit him down because we had rope covering everywhere except for his wings. I smiled and extended both his wings.

"Perfect stay like that until I decide to let you go." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Mhh mh mhhhh," he said and I laughed at the fear I saw in his eyes.

"I'll take this off," I said and slowly ripped it off so it would hurt more.

"Max, Fang dinner!" I heard Dr. M yell. I sighed.

"Can you take me down to dinner?" he asked and I considered.

"Okay, but you will pay for stealing the hotdog." I said and took the little loop Iggy put on the back and dragged him to the staircase. I dragged him down the steps and he grunted each one. When I got to the bottom I dragged him to the doorway Mum stared at me in shock.

"Max why do you have Fang in ropes?" she asked and the entire flock lost it and laughed, even Ella giggled.

"Well you know how I told you he stole my hotdog, well; I wanted payback so I tied him up and his going to be my life size sculpture for as long as I want." I said.

"You're pulling my hair." Fang said and I yanked a bit to hurt more "Ow!" I pulled him over to the table and put him in his chairs spot. He looked at his food nicely sitting on the table and looked at me. There was no way he could eat it. Then his tummy rumbled and Iggy and I lost it because we were the only ones who could hear it.

"Max please un tie me," Fang said and I laughed.

"Nope,"

"Please...,"

"No...,"

"I'm hungry,"

"I don't care, starve," I said and took a big bite of my food to taunt him, we were having steak and chips, I had two steaks and my plate was filled with chips. So was Fangs... heeheehee.

"Well can you feed me?" Fang asked.

"No," I said and looked at him to laugh but he was giving me bambi eyes. I didn't know he could do that. Damn him! He looks so cute with those black eyes. I heard Iggy mumble something to Gazzy and Gazzy said that Fang was giving me Bambi eyes. I sighed.

"Fine," I said and he half-smiled.

"Wait! Fang do the eyes again!" Ella said fiddling with the camera. Fang rolled his eyes and gave me Bambi eyes again. There was a flash and then Fangs face turned impassive and straight and Ella took another picture.

"I'm hungry." Fang declared again. I groaned and cut a bit of his steak off with his knife and fork. I put it up to his lips and he tried to eat it then I pulled it away. I pushed my chair way out and did it again but this time he leaned forward too much and fell over with a grunt.

"Max, please just feed him or un-tie him." Mum said to me strictly. I rolled my eyes and picked up his plate and sat on his chest. The air in his lungs left him with an '_oof'_. I put a chip in his mouth and he started chewing and then one in mine. This continued until there were no chips on both plates and everyone had left. Then I just ate my steak in front of him and dragged him outside.

"Why am I outside? Max don't leave me out here!" He yelled and I laughed closing the glass door and waving then running up to my room and looking out the window. I could see him and he was facing my window so if he looked up he could see me too. He looked up and his Bambi eyes came back.

"No!" I yelled and covered my eyes. "Not today Fang! You will be punished for eating my hotdog!" I closed my curtains with one hand and then pulled my hand away. "Phew... that was close." I said wiping the fake sweat on my forehead. But it wasn't over.

"_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feeling like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? X2" He stopped and my heart wept. He sounded good without the band. I opened the window back up to see him smile a special smile at me.

"Ass!" I yelled and grabbed my pocket knife from my bed side table. I stormed downstairs and out the glass door.

"Did you like my singing?" he taunted as I cut one of the ropes. I didn't reply just cut the last rope and they fell off.

"Was that Fang singing? Wow, he sounded good." Nudge skipped up and looked at both of us. Just then Fang just fell. His legs collapsed from under him and he fell backwards. I laughed and helped him up.

"My legs are wobbly." He explained.

"So you can't walk?" I asked and he nodded. I dragged him inside with great difficulty and sat him on the couch. I yawned.

"You can go to bed; I'll go to bed when my legs are better." He said and reached to get the remote. I nodded and headed up to bed. I slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

_I'll get him tomorrow_ was my last thought and then I slipped off into a dream.

**A/N: Okay so done! I hope you think it's funny! Please post Ideas for the next dare. Gazzy is going to dare Iggy so get your ides in!**

**R&R**

**-Stars-**


	12. Birthday Special

**A/N: Okay so here's the birthday special.**

**Iggy: Why?**

**Stars: Because it was my birthday on Saturday.**

**Gazzy: Happy birthday Stars!**

**Iggy: yeah happy birthday!**

**Stars: aw you guys are so sweet...**

**Iggy: I am quite the charmer.**

**Stars: you ruined it**

**Iggy: Damn it!**

**Gazzy: proceed...**

Iggy's POV

I've noticed lately that there has been a prank war or something in-between Max and Fang so I've decided to prank the both of them...

... To bring them closer.

According to Gazzy they weren't even giving each other googly eyes this Morning!

"Hey what if we put stuff in there breakfast, like iron!" Gazzy suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work." I shook my head.

Then the most brilliant idea hit me. I whispered it into Gazzy's ear and a giant smile crossed his face.

"Yes, you're so evil!" He exclaimed.

"Shh..." I said and he stopped.

"Okay so what's first?"

"We need to get them together." I said smiling

_One of those scene change things you have in a movie at this time usually._

"Why am I here Iggy?" Fang asked for the fifth time. I've honestly never heard him talk so much in my life.

I felt for the door handle and opened the door letting Fang almost silently past.

"Okay just stand next to Max and I'll get your surprise." I smiled.

"Yeah but don't be long or Fang might end up dead." Max said.

"Sure I will." Fang said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked around the house.

"Ready?" I asked Gazzy.

"Ready." He said.

Fang's POV

I stood there ignoring Max as we waited for Iggy to come back.

Then I heard a foot step behind me. I looked at Max alert then turned around at the same time to see Iggy and Gazzy with buckets in their hands.

Then something coming for me so I closed my eyes.

I felt something cold hit my skin and something dripping on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes when it was over to see I was pink. All of me was pink and Gazzy and Iggy stood there cacking up. I looked at Max just as she looked at me to see she was also pink. Even her hair.

"Is my hair?" I asked. She nodded.

"What about-?" She went to ask.

"There's nothing of you that isn't pink." I said.

"Hey guys-"Nudge came out with everyone else and those all stopped dead. We both turned around slowly and Gazzy and Iggy ran off.

"You guys are pink!" Ella laughed and everyone else lost it. She pulled out a camera and took a snap of both of us then continued laughing.

_After endless embarrassment and laughing_

"Can we please go inside? The paint, it's drying." Max said.

"Not until you wash off the wet paint with a hose." Dr. M said. We both grumbled as Nudge got to hose us down with the freezing cold water.

I have honestly never been this cold.

And I've been to the Antarctic!

"Okay now you're clean- wait is that spray paint on you?" Ella said and we heard someone crack up wildly around the corner. "That's going to take a lot of scrubbing." She said.

Nudge was laughing wildly.

"They've spray-painted half of your face pink Fang and your hair and the other half of your face is the only clean part." She continued laughing.

"Well..." I said slowly we both knew there was only one shower and we had to grab our clothes first to. "Bags!" I yelled and ran.

"Not if I get there first!" She yelled and overtook me on the stairs.

I sprinted into my room and grabbed the first clean thing from my cupboard then ran to the bathroom to see it was locked.

"Max!" I yelled banging on the door then Max came around the corner.

"Wait is someone in there?" She stopped right next to me.

"You guys are never going to get in here." Gazzy laughed and so did Iggy.

"I hate you both!" Max yelled and pounded on the door. I kicked the door as well and we sat against the wall.

"How the hell are we going to get them out?" I said.

"We could knock the door down." Max suggested.

"Then how are we going to shower without a door?" I asked and she started thinking again.

"What if we- No that won't work either." She said.

"What if we dye their clothes pink? There's dye in the laundry." I suggested.

"And there sheet." Max said and got on her knees with an evil smile that looked really hot.

"We'll have to dye it in the pool. Dr. M will kill us but who cares." I said with the same half-evil smile.

"And the pools right outside the bathroom window." She said. We both got up and ran to the door of their room.

"We'll need garbage bags." Max said and ran off.

I watched her run down the stairs and then turned back to the door. The image of having to crawl through a tunnel of garbage to get to their beds popped into my head. I shuddered and slowly opened the door...

_To be continued..._

**HAHAHAHA! You should see your face and it was my birthday so you're going to have to wait to see what wonders lie in Pyro Twins's room. **

**Iggy: It looks fine to me**

**Gazzy: Yeah what's wrong with our room?**

**Stars: You'll see...**

**Iggy: Oh I get it. It's the-**

**Stars: -knocks Iggy out with a metal baseball bat-**

**Gazzy: Lesson learnt –gives weak smile-**

**Stars: Good boy. Want some cheese cake?**

**Gazzy: Cheese cake!**

**Cheese cake for all that reviews and if you don't like cheesecake theirs Chocolate sponge cake.**

**R&R**

**-Stars-**


	13. Too Much Pink!

**A/N: HAHAHA! Next chapter finally.**

**Sorry it took so long I'm practically going into my stories and pressing 'updated' then seeing which is at the bottom and this one got last.**

**So sorry again**

**Iggy: you should be sorry. I've been in so much suspense waiting for this chapter!**

**Stars: you could've just asked... -_-**

**Iggy: Yeah- well- shut up! –Storms off-**

**Gazzy: What's wrong with him?**

**Stars: PMSing more than likely.**

**Gazzy: what's that?**

**Stars: Go ask Fang**

**Gazzy: -goes ask Fang-**

**Fang: O_o**

**Stars: Heeheehee**

**R&R**

_Previously on truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture..._

_I watched her run down the stairs and then turned back to the door. The image of having to crawl through a tunnel of garbage to get to their beds popped into my head. I shuddered and slowly opened the door..._

I opened the door to be hit by something smelly and white in the face and I fell over.

"Ugh! Gross! Iggy jocks!" I yelled ripping them off and chucking them away. Max came up and laughed. "It's not funny. He's disgusting!" I said.

"Shh... you'll alert them." She said and handed me a mask, tongs and a garbage bag. I put the mask on and took a deep breath ready to face the mess. Trust me I've taken on hundreds of Erasers and this scares me more because I'll die slowly and painfully.

Max went in first and made a retching sound.

"What is that?" She said disgusted. I got up and walked in looking at the bowl with something green and slimy in it. I looked closer.

"I think it's alive." I said and stepped over it. Max's stepped over it too as we made our way to the closet and opened it.

Let me explain what it was like. Imagine opening a mummy's tomb and the pressurised air from thousands of years ago came out and hit you in the face only it was smelly and almost killed us.

"And Dr. M says my cupboards a mess." I said using the tongs to pull out clothes.

"That's because she's too scared to come in here and face this mess." Max said and used her gloved hands to pull clothes off coat hangers.

"Why do you get gloves? I could be dying as we speak." I said and she laughed but kept going.

"That's a bit dramatic for you Fang." She laughed and started in the clothes on the floor. I opened another draw and pulled clothes out with the tongs. "These sheets are disgusting." She said and I turned to see her putting sheets into a second bag.

"I agree we should've worn radiation suits." I joked. She laughed and picked up the bags.

"Done?" She asked. I looked at the bottom of the last draw to see a collection of dead bugs.

"Those poor poor bugs." I said shaking my head. She looked over my shoulder and laughed.

"Looks like world war three down there." She said and walked out. I picked up the bag and headed out after her. I headed out the back door and looked at the already pink above out of ground pool.

"You already put the dye in?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." She said and tipped the sheets in. I up ended my bag into the pool then picked up a discarded fence post and put it in then started running around. Max did the same except she got a metal pole.

"Hey!" Gazzy yelled from the window. "Are they our clothes?" He asked.

"And your sheets." Max yelled. We both laughed.

"You deceive little brats!" Iggy yelled and I heard the door slam open then footsteps down the stairs.

"Beat you to the bathroom." She yelled and ran off. I ran to the window and took off and landed on the window sill. I quickly locked the door and laughed.

"I hate you!" Max yelled and banged on the door. I laughed taking my top off.

"I wouldn't come in now." I said and got undressed then got in the shower turning it on.

Max stopped banging and stormed off. I laughed closing the curtain. Then I heard something outside and flinched.

"Who's there?" I said uncertain. No one replied. The image of the guy getting attacked on the toilet in Zombie Land entered my mind. I don't want to die without any clothes on!

"Hey Fang." Taunted Max's voice.

"Uh, Max, I'm actually naked you know." I said nervous.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just collecting all the towels." She said. I froze then popped my head out of the curtain.

"Put them back!" I yelled at her. She stood there with a pile of towels in her hand and laughed.

"Make me." She laughed and chucked them out the window then she even took the bath mats and threw them out.

"I hate you." I said plainly.

"I wuv you too." She said sarcastically and then jumping out the window.

What am I suppose to do now? I'm butt naked and I have no clothes or towel. I mentally slapped myself then actually slapped myself when it wasn't enough.

"Stupid Max, backstabbing-"I grumbled.

"Fang! Get out It's Max's turn!" Dr. M yelled.

"I would but Max stole all the towels!" I yelled back. I heard her sigh and Max laugh.

"I'll get you one." She said and her footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Shut up Max!" I yelled at her giggling. She burst into more laughter and I had the urge to go tackle her.

But I was naked so that was a failed idea.

"Here Fang, open the door." Dr. M's voice said. I opened the door a fraction, staying behind it, and took the towel... the hot pink towel.

"I hate Pink!" I yelled and kicked the wall. Dr. M and Max's laughter started as I wrapped it around my waist and opened the door.

"Pink suits you: very manly on you." Max said but was blushing a bit. Advantage one: I had no top on and she was blushing.

"Yeah it's almost the colour of your face." I retorted and she stopped laughing and went bright red. "Actually you're more a tomato red now." I said and walked off to my room.

I opened my cupboard to see no clothes! Where are my clothes?

I panicked and then went to my door.

"Max where are my clothes?" I yelled. I heard a rush of laughter downstairs and then Max came stumbling up the stairs laughing.

"Pool... pink... Iggy..." She cracked up and fell to the ground. I stared at her confused then it hit me.

My clothes were in the pool... the pink pool.

Max betrayed me!

This means war!

**A/N: hahahaha poor Fang...**

**Max is a pain in the glutinous maximus. That the bum.**

**Anyways please review and I'll review later.**

**Also I need ides for revenge against Max.**

**Iggy: Fang's still recovering from what Gazzy asked him**

**Stars: so, I don't care. He shouldn't be a role model; he should be a warning like I am. –Smiles-**

**Gazzy: I still don't know what PMSing is...**

**Stars: go ask Max**

**Gazzy: -goes and ask Max's-**

**Max: I'm not PMSing- Shut up Gazzy... –storms off-**

**Gazzy: -_-' this sucks! **

**-Stars-**


	14. Begging for Forgiveness

**A/N: Hello everybody! Now I know you're all mad at me for not updating but I can explain.**

**You see I just had holidays and I had no internet the entire holidays. So sorry again. Oh and I've been reading my previous chapters and realised how incredibly off track I was with the point off this story. So please excuse the quick truce.**

**Iggy: It's about time you're back.**

**Stars: I said I was sorry.**

**Iggy: Yeah but I wanted to see the revenge!**

**Stars: and you will, if you shut up.**

**Iggy: Oh I didn't notice that... ok I'll be quiet.**

**Gazzy: Fang's hiding from me in your cupboard.**

**Stars: So that's where he's hiding. I think you scared him for life.**

**Gazzy: I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Stars: I know but my readers are mad already so we better start the story.**

**Gazzy and Iggy: Stars owns nothing.**

**Stars: Fang?**

**Fang: St-st-start the-e s-story...**

Fang's POV

Stupid Max! I'm wearing my newly died black clothes but the thing was they were the only black piece of clothing I owned.

"Fang?" Max said popping her head in my door. I looked up from my notebook and glared.

"Yes?" I growled. She slipped through the door and closed it behind her then noticed my drawings stuck to the wall. They were my plans of revenge but Max was a stick figure with long wavy hair.

She looked at my new wallpaper and pulled off the picture off her hanging over a tub of eels.

"Ok..." She said looking freaked out. "Listen Fang. I know you're mad at me for dying your clothes pink." She said and waited for a reply but I gave none. "So I'm here to propose a truce and because I humiliated you I've decided to let you do one big prank and I won't try to get you back." She said.

I looked at her curiously and threw down the notepad with a sigh.

"No that doesn't matter." I sighed. "I had nothing anyway." I said. She laughed that understanding amazing laugh that suites her and her eyes shined.

"You mean other than feeding me to the eels and..." She ripped another one off the pictures and laughed, "And selling me on the black market." She laughed.

"Yeah that one was a good idea and then I realised how incredibly broken everyone would be if you left." I said. She smiled and then pulled out a block of chocolate.

"Peace offering." She smiled.

"Done." I said and she gave me the block and sat down next to me. I wrapped an arm around her and opened the chocolate.

We sat there most of the day until we finished the chocolate and a heap of card games which I won most of.

Max's POV

Finally I rest in peace with Fang and I back together. I helped Fang pull down the rest of his pictures and filled two garbage bags with his 'ideas'. Looking at some of them I'm glad he was too soft to put any of these into action.

"Guys were going to plat Tdddklt, Hurry up!" Nudge yelled.

"She says it like we have no choice." Fang said.

"That's because we don't." I said pulling him down the stairs. We sat next to each other and Nudge smiled excitedly.

"Okay so we wipe the board clean and start all over because I forgot who had a go last. Who wants to go first?" Angel asked.

"Oh I will." Nudge said all jumpy. "Max?" She asked. I nodded and thought about it.

"I'm choosing love because I don't know what that is and that's always failed me in the past so I don't know why." I said and Nudge giggled.

"You have to tell the person you love that you love them then if they do to they have to say it back." She giggled and I went bright red. So did Fang.

"Um... ok." I said scratching the back of my head. "When you say love you mean like love, love not irrational family type love, right?"

"Uh huh." Nudge nodded. I looked at Fang sideways to see his cheeks almost as pink as Angel's room.

"I love you, Fang." I said and he looked shocked by how quick I was at that.

"Er... I love you too... Max." He said confused. I felt my heart flutter a bit so I kissed him and I felt him stiffen in shock but relax.

"Eww...!" Gazzy poked his tongue out as we pulled back. "Gross."

"You just keep thinking that until your sixteen." I laughed patting him on the head.

"That will be gross forever." Gazzy huffed crossing his arms.

"No it won't man. You just wait till you hit puberty." Iggy laughed.

"What's puberty?" Gazzy asked with his big innocent eyes. I smacked myself on the forehead, literally, and sighed.

"It's, uh, Fang?" I asked.

"Um..." He said and leant forward to see Gazzy around me. "It's a time when you start... getting hair on your face." He finished.

"So I can grow a beard? That's awesome!" Gazzy yelled running off. "I'm going to check right now!" He yelled. I raised an eyebrow at Fang.

"Iggy started it." Fang said.

"That's right! Iggy you know I hate explaining those things to Gazzy. Remember when he wanted to know what PMSing is?" I sighed. He laughed.

"That wasn't as funny as the time you told him baby's come from the cabbage patch and he mutilated Dr. M's cabbage patch so she couldn't have any more kids." Iggy cracked up.

I sighed in defeat. You gotta love Gasman for his innocence.

"He'll get over it." Fang whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder.

I wonder if he really meant what he said when he said he loved me.

Fang's POV (from the begging of love)

"You have to tell the person you love that you love them then if they do to they have to say it back." Nudge said and I felt my cheeks go red. I looked down at Max to see she was bright red as well.

"Um... ok." Max said scratching her head. "When you say love you mean like love, love not irrational family type love, right?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Nudge nodded with the biggest smile. Max isn't going to say it. She's not the type to say things like that.

"I love you, Fang." Max said and I stared at her dumbfounded. Say it back you idiot!

"Er... I love you to... Max." I said totally confused. Idiot! You know how long you've been waiting to say this? I mentally beat myself up and yelled at myself until I felt Max's lips touch mine and I stiffened.

I forced myself to relax and kiss her back.

Hallelujah! She, as always, saw right through my actions.

_You're a bit out of whack in the head today aren't you Fang, _Angel asked.

_**Just a tad,**_I answered.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! So cute!**

**Gazzy: -is checking for beard in the mirror-**

**Iggy: You've got about 5 years Gaz.**

**Gazzy: Dammit I want a beard!**

**Stars: Seriously? He's more uneducated than me!**

**Gazzy: What about?**

**Fang: Nothing! Shut up Stars.**

**Stars: What ever! Please review and I'm so sorry that you all get some of Fang's peace chocolate. It can be any type you like: Dark, milk, white, smarties, sprinkles, dessert, and snack. **

**Iggy: What about mint?**

**Stars: Yuk!**

**Iggy: -_- what about the people who like mint?**

**Stars: They can steal it from you. Anyway byes! See you later!**


	15. The Hotdog Fiasco: Part 1

**A/N: Finally I had enough time to put up the next chappie. **

**Iggy: Yeah she's been procrastinating!**

**Gazzy: Allot… mostly on other stories.**

**Stars: I have six of the things! Don't blame me if I have the imagination of a thousand story ideas.**

**Iggy: -nods- It is a rare gift to overload on story ideas**

**Stars: -overloads- Damn you Iggy!**

**Max: Aren't you supposed to be writing the story?**

**Stars: I guess… I own nothing but the whole Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture idea and the dares. I own the dares.**

Gazzy's POV

I came looked really close at the space between my nose and my mouth for some hair. I could grow a moustache and curl it like bad guys do in the movies.

Fang came in and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Gazzy, It's your turn." He told me. I turned to him and sighed.

"There's no hair on my face." I sighed dragging my feet as I walked. A small chuckle escaped Fangs lips and he leant down putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Gazzy puberty won't hit you for a while, you're only nine. You need to be at least in your teen years." He explained.

"You're a teenager, why haven't you got a beard?" I asked.

"Uh…" He thought carefully. "After Puberty hits it takes a while to get to the facial hair parts. Other… things happen first." He explained.

"Oh okay, so that's why you're a heap taller than Max and you have a deeper voice, right?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled and nodded.

"Cool, I can't wait to get tall." I smiled and ran to the lounge room.

When everyone was settled it was my go.

"Iggy, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture?" I asked. Iggy scratched his chin thoughtfully like he had a beard or something. I crawled across the circle and moved his hair to check his chin. I'd imagine Iggy would have a red beard but nothing. I looked at Fang who had raised an eyebrow.

"Iggy hasn't got a beard either." I told him. "I don't think he's up to that stage in puberty."

"Uh…" Max said wide-eyed. She looked at Fang alert and than back at me. "What stages?" She asked.

"Well," I started, "First you get taller, than your voice gets deeper and than you grow a beard and a moustache." I laughed and so did Nudge.

"Aw…" She commented.

"I choose _Double Dare_." Iggy announced. I cackled silently and stood up on knees.

"I _Double dare _you to eat 50 hotdogs faster than me." I said and everyone went silent except for Iggy.

"Dare accepted, Max- no wait- Nudge make us one hundred hotdogs." Iggy said and Max crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Number one," Max started, "We have nowhere near enough food for a hundred hotdogs and number two: we need to hit up Mum for some money first." She listed. We both sighed.

"Fine" we sighed at the same time.

* * *

Max's POV

Getting the money was the easy part. I now possessed Mum's credit card. Most teenagers would go on a shopping spree and buy everything there little hearts ever wanted but I'm not like most teenagers so Mum gave the card to me.

I walked into the centre with three boys following behind me.

When we were at the crossing I had put out my hand for Gazzy's but he insisted that he was a big boy and could cross the road by himself.

I personally think he was just copying Iggy and Fang.

I walked to the buns over in the corner and found the cheap 20 packs of hot dog rolls. I grabbed 5 of those (cause it doesn't take a genetically enhanced being to figure that out).

"Iggy can you carry these." I told him as I started to load Iggy up. Lucky he was so tall and he had long arms otherwise the buns would've towered over his head instead of just covering his face.

Further on whilst looking for the hot dog a man came up.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I looked up to see a rather tall guy wit shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about my age, maybe a bit older.

"I'm looking for the hot dogs." I told him.

"Oh there right over here." He told me walking past me. I followed wearily trying to decide whether he was an eraser or not.

I'm pretty sure he took us around in circles but I wasn't quite sure because he kept talking to me and asking me questions.

"Here they are and there are hot dog machine's on sale around the corner." He told me. I looked at him confused: Was he trying to kill me, pick me up or make a sale? Why is he even talking to me?

"Thanks." I said looking for the cheapest ones. There were only 10 packs left.

"So Max, right?" He asked.

"Yup." I answered popping the p.

"Is that short for something?" He asked. Why does everyone think my name is Maxine?

"No." I answered.

"Oh, okay so it's just Max?" He continued. I gritted my teeth and looked up at him.

"Seriously! Are you that desperate that you try and pick me up when I'm surrounded by three guys, two of which are my age!" I yelled.

That was mean (self observation).

He looked at Fang who was glaring at the guy with that sexy trademark glare of his.

Whoa! Hold up! Did I just say sexy? Okay it is sexy but Angel is a mind reader and she doesn't need to know that until she's 16.

_Note to self: stop referring to Fang as 'Sexy'._

The guy moved off quickly and I picked up the hotdogs and started piling them up in Fang's arms. I looked up at his smug smile and glared.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Max." Gazzy said running up to us with a box in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a hotdog maker. They're on special." He smiled at me. That guy had mentioned something about a hot dog maker. Might as well get it.

"Get it." I said. "Is that all?"

"Butter, tomato sauce and cheese." Fang answered. I sighed.

"Wait here I'll get it." I said.

"I'll get it Max." Gazzy offered passing me the box and running off.

He came back about half an hour later with a basket of food and we walked to the counter.

I sat there staring at the blonde girl behind the counter as she put the through the mountain load of bread and hotdogs with a look of astonishment on her face. It was highly amusing.

"Um…. That'll be-" She started.

"I don't want to know how much it will be, I'm using a card." I told her holding it up.

"Oh, okay. Just swipe it and enter your PIN," She told me. I actually listened to her for once in my life and we were out of there like the place was on fire.

Gazzy had two plastic bags of bread. Fang had a bag of bread and a bag of hotdogs, cheese, tomato sauce and butter. Lucky Iggy got the hot dog machine.

"I'll carry the receipt than." I smiled. Iggy and Fang rolled their eyes and Gazzy did his best to copy them.

We snuck around the back and took off when we knew no one was watching.

* * *

Max's POV

I sat there next to a mountain of buns cutting open one at a time and giving them to Fang who got the job of buttering. Than Fang gave it to Iggy who was cooking the hot dogs who gave it to Gazzy who'd put tomato sauce on and cheese on. Gazzy gave it Nudge who would microwave the buns who gave it to Angel who neatly stacked on two plates.

"Why did I get the simplest job again?" I piped up.

"Because we're cooking Max." Iggy explained. I sighed cutting the last bun and passing it to Fang. Almost done…

…Then I can kill Iggy.

**A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I'm so sorry for not updating. **

**But if you guys want to know how Stars makes her hotdogs it's on my website (there's a link on my profile page for those who haven't visited it yet) and there's also a heap of other links to stuff from my stories like you tube links to the songs in my stories and you may catch some of my original work on my blog.**

**Fang's Sexy Trademark Glare!**

**-Stars-**


End file.
